The invention pertains to the field of jet technology, primarily to jet apparatuses intended for producing a vacuum in various units, for example in vacuum rectifying columns.
There is a liquid-gas jet apparatus known, which comprises a nozzle for feed of a motive vapor medium, a mixing chamber and a diffuser (see, DE patent 51229, class 59 c, 13,1890).
This jet apparatus has a low efficiency factor. Additionally, high energy inputs are required to produce the motive vapor medium.
The closest analogue to the jet apparatuses described in the present invention is a multi-nozzle liquid-gas jet apparatus, which has a chamber for feed of a liquid medium with a grillage placed at the chamber's outlet, active nozzles installed in the slots of the grillage, a receiving chamber, a branch pipe for feed of an evacuated gaseous medium, mixing chambers placed in alignment to each nozzle, and a discharge chamber (see book by Sokolov E. Y. and others "Jet apparatuses", M., Energy, 1970, page 229).
This jet apparatus allows evacuation of large amounts of vapor-gas mediums. However such apparatuses have a rather low efficiency factor because of high energy losses during passing of an evacuated medium to the jets of an active (ejecting) liquid medium. Besides, the absence of means preventing ingress of foreign objects, which affect apparatus performance, into the nozzles of the jet apparatus reduces reliability of this apparatus.